pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dratini
/ |dexmokalos=145 |dexalola= / |evointo=Dragonair |gen=Generation I |species=Dragon Pokémon |egg1=Water 1 |egg2=Dragon |body=02 |type=Dragon |imheight=5'11" |metheight=1.8 m |imweight=7.28 lbs. |metweight=3.3 kg |ability=Shed Skin |dw=Marvel Scale |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Dratini (Japanese: ミニリュウ Miniryuu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology It has a white, circular, gem-like object on its forehead, and its eyes are light purple. It has two developing wings at the sides of its head, which grow to be enormous as it evolves. It has a white belly, and is light blue the rest of the way. Dratini looks like some sort of snake or sea monster. Dratini are born large, and as they shed their skin, they grow larger. They have a massive amount of energy rapidly increasing inside of their bodies, hence, they have great strength, which grows exponentially as they evolve. Natural abilities Shed Skin -Every turn there is a 1 in 3 chance of removing a burn, paralysis, sleep, poison, or frozen condition. Evolution Dratini evolves into Dragonair at level 30, who then evolves into Dragonite at level 55. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |rbspr=RB 147 front.png |yspr=Y 147 front.png |grnspr=GR 147 front.png |Iback= |gldspr=G 147 front.png |slvspr=S 147 front.png |cryspr=C 147 front.gif |IIback= |gldsprs= |slvsprs= |crysprs= |IIbacks= |rbysapspr=RS 147 front.png |emeraldspr=E 147 front.gif |frlgspr=FRLG 147 front.png |IIIback= |rbysapsprs= |emeraldsprs= |frlgsprs= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 147 front.png |ptspr=DP 147 front.png |hgssspr=HGSS 147 front.png |IVback= |dpsprs= |ptsprs= |hgsssprs= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Dratini BW.gif |bwsprs=Shiny_Dratini_BW.png |b2w2spr=Dratini BW.gif |b2w2sprs=Shiny_Dratini_BW.png |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Dratini XY.gif |xysprs = Dratini Shiny XY.gif |orasspr=Dratini XY.gif |orassprs = Dratini Shiny XY.gif }} Appearances Anime In the anime, Dratini first appeared in the episode "The Legend of Dratini". This episode is set in the Safari Zone, and sees Ash and the Safari Warden Kaiser protect a Dragonair and Dratini. This episode was banned outside of Japan due to the Warden and Team Rocket threatening several characters with a gun. Trivia * Dratini's prototype name was Dragoon. * Dratini and it's evolution line are the only Dragon-type Pokémon in Generation I. * Due to being mistaken for a Mythical Pokémon, Dratini and its evolutionary line are placed between the Kanto Birds and Mewtwo, who are all Legendary Pokémon. Origin It seems to be based on some Sea Snake while its name appears to be known as small dragon. Etymology Dratini is a mix of the words dragon and a misspelling of tiny. Gallery 147Dratini_OS_Anime.png 147Dratini_OS_Anime_2.png 147Dratini_OS_Anime_3.png 147Dratini_AG_anime.png 147Dratini_Dream.png 147Dratini_Pokemon_Stadium.png 147Dratini Pokémon HOME.png Dratini-GO.png Dratini_GO_Shiny.png DratiniSprite.png ShinyDratiniSprite.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Kanto Safari Zone Pokémon